


The Transitive Girlfriend Property

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi is John's girlfriend, and Roxy is John's girlfriend, ergo Terezi is Roxy's girlfriend too. At least, Terezi says so, and she has designs on making it true. Fortunately Roxy is happy to go along with her friend's idea - and even happier to find that it leads to some mindblowing sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadows/gifts).



"Heyyy, Terezi!" Roxy said, sliding into the room and looking over at the girl sitting on the couch. "Sorry I'm a bit late! But I got the good stuff here," she added, holding up a plastic shopping bag and shaking it to emphasize its presence. 

"Ooh! Did you get me my candy red distractionfish?" Terezi said, lifting her face out of a large binder labelled 'HUM4N L4W'. She turned towards Roxy, sniffing conspicuously towards the bag. 

"Don't worry, I gotcha covered!" Roxy replied with a giggle, reaching into the bag to retrieve a large package of Swedish Fish. She lobbed the candy over to Terezi, who proceeded to snatch it out of the air and bite off a corner of the packaging in one motion. Roxy laughed heartily as she watched Terezi pour quite a few of the candies into her mouth. "You really like those things, huh?" 

"Delishush," Terezi said through the mouthful of gummy candy, as Roxy walked over to the couch. Terezi cleared a space for her to sit, setting her law books aside on the coffee table. She swallowed her mouthful of candy sometime around when Roxy plopped down next to her, and then with a wide grin Terezi added, "So are you ready for a fun afternoon of girlfriend bonding?" 

"Hahah, yeah, should be fun!" Roxy said, smiling back excitedly. She hadn't gotten to know Terezi too well yet, but so far she seemed like a lot of fun to be around. And given their romantic relationships, Roxy certainly hoped they could stay on good terms. "Though... Wouldn't 'girlfriend bonding' imply that we're girlfriends with each other? Not that 'mutual quadrantmate bonding' sounds great or whatevs." 

"You're John's girlfriend, and I'm John's girlfriend, therefore we count as girlfriends for girlfriend bonding," Terezi replied. "Don't you know that transitivity of girlfriends is a fundamental tenet of human society?" 

"Ell oh ell, if you say so," Roxy said with a chuckle, reaching over and grabbing herself some Swedish Fish from the bag. "So as your transitive-girlfriend-or-whatever do I get any cool protections under the law?" 

"It means you can hire me as your personal lawyer at rates slightly less exorbitant than normal!" Terezi gleefully giggled. She then leaned closer to Roxy and sniffed loudly. "Also I can inform you that you smell especially delicious in that strawberry milkshake flavored dress!"

"Oh, thanks!" Roxy said, looking down with a bit of a blush and a giggle. Terezi always had the strangest-sounding compliments, but Roxy found them flattering. And she was glad that someone had noticed the nice outfit she had picked out earlier. "Heh, I guess I was hopin' to maybe have some fun with John tonight..."

Terezi cackled in response, which seemed a bit disconcerting. "Well, just so you know, I intend to goad him into a hatedate! He's so easy to get worked up. Hehehehehe." 

"Aww, do you really hafta?" Roxy said with a pout. "I was kinda wanting to have some alone time with him... I mean, you got some last night, ya know?" 

"Ah, but I have some loose ends to tie up! Loose ends for the barbs and the pranks I'm playing on him, I mean. No nooses, this time at least," Terezi said, grinning. "I've been talking to Jane about the best ways to increase my Prankster's Gambit and get under his skin! Between her advice and my mind powers, I think I have the advantage here." 

"Hmph, do these pranks involve keeping him from having any sexy time with his flush-girlfriend?" Roxy crossed her arms. "I mean, I guess it would be kinda a good prank on him, but I could really use a good lay tonight... Can I request an inunction based on harm to third parties?"

"Request denied!" Terezi replied almost instantly. "I did spend some time fucking him silly last night, and I don't see anything stopping you from doing the same if you want. It would provide the perfect cover for putting the finishing touches on some of my pranks, anyway."

"Heheh, well, that sounds okay I guess," Roxy said with a chuckle, warming up to the idea. She usually got a good laugh out of Terezi's pranks on John, much to his chagrin. Terezi was a funny girl, and hanging out with her and John together was always entertaining, if not as relaxing as if it was her and John alone. "So... I seduce him with my sexy girlfriend wiles, drag him off to the bedroom, and you do your pranky thing while you're alone?" 

"Yep! The perfect plan," Terezi said with a cackle, raising her hand for a high-five. After slapping their palms together, Terezi pondered for a moment, then added, "Can I enlist you to get him to eat you out? Bury his head between your legs and then I can sneak in and set up some more things without him noticing." 

"Whoa there, who said you were going to get to come in? Can't a girl have a bit of privacy when she's getting some?" Roxy said, seeming more amused at the idea than offended. "What if I don't want you to see me all naked and stuff? Or... I guess, smell me all naked and stuff." 

"Hehehehe, I didn't expect you to be such a prude!" Terezi responded, apparently quite amused. "But I guess I can stay out of the room if you really want. Though I don't see why it's such a bit deal. I mean, it's nothing I won't get the pleasure of sniffing at when we inevitably have a threesome." The girl grinned and waggled her eyebrows, again making conspicuous sniffing noises.

"Easy there, girl, I was just saying you should ask about these things first. And also about all of these inevitable threesomes you're going on about? I mean, just as an F Y I for humans you usually ask a lady out to dinner before you get into that!" Roxy chuckled and stuck out her tongue at Terezi, trying to read the girl's intent. At first it seemed like Terezi's usual silliness, but Roxy was starting to feel like there was a hint of seriousness too. Not that she was going to stress out about it too much - joking around and play-flirting with her silly friend was fun, after all, and if it led to real flirting or beyond all the better. 

"My apologies for my breach of your human etiquette, Miss Lalonde! In my defense, I was distracted by your aforementioned sexy girlfriend wiles," Terezi said, flashing a wide grin and following it up with a long cackle. And then, she suddenly changed the subject. "Ooh, want to play some Triforce Heroes? We can practice together and get really good so John'll have no idea what's going on." Terezi proceeded to uncaptchalogue her 3DS, and began to sniff and lick at the screen to play.

"Oh, hells yes," Roxy said, getting out her handheld as well. She shifted her position to lean against the armrest of the couch, stretching out her legs to rest her ankles on Terezi's lap. She gave the girl an exaggerated wink, though she wasn't sure Terezi caught a whiff of it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whew, that was close! I can't believe we won that, wow," Roxy said, pumping her fist victoriously as she looked up from her 3DS. She turned towards Terezi with a smile and raised her hand for a high-five. "Nice job!"

"Hehehe, I knew we would win," Terezi responded, flashing her usual toothy grin and eagerly high-fiving Roxy. She leaned in a bit and inhaled deeply through her nose. "Aww, you always smell so deliciously adorable when you smile like that."

"Ooh, do I now?" Roxy snickered in amusement, but couldn't help blushing a bit at the compliment. "Well I hafta say your smile is cute too. Annnnnnnnnd so is your nice booty, for that matter!" Roxy emphasized her last comment with a cheeky grin and by pulling one of her feet off of Terezi's lap to gently nudge the girl's rear. While they'd been playing Roxy had decided she was going to escalate the flirting and see where it went - and it hadn't taken long to find her first opportunity.

"Gasp!" Terezi said, putting her hands to her face in a mock expression of horror. "The prosecution is shocked by this unsolicited compliment towards her admittedly nice posterior!" She then broke into a wide grin again. "However, let the record be clear that you have a really cute ass as well!" 

"You know it, girl!" Roxy replied with a chuckle, and then made an expression of feigned shock herself. "But oh em gee, what would John say if he knew that his kismesis was flirting with his matesprit as part of a weird mind game?"

"Hmph! Who said it was a weird mind game? Well, I mean, I guess it is a fringe benefit that it would get on his nerves, but..." Terezi scrunched her nose, then slid along the couch a little closer to Roxy. "Let the court records be clear that I am flirting with you genuinely! I happen to think you're fun to be around and also really cute, miss strawberry ice cream!" 

"Aww, well, thanks," Roxy couldn't help but giggle just a bit. She had been pretty sure Terezi was being genuine, and hearing that said so directly put her mind at ease that she wasn't getting suckered. She squeezed Terezi's hand and smiled warmly at the girl. "But what do you have in mind here? Are ya asking me out on a date? I mean, we do both kind of have quadrants going on with John..."

"I dunno! We could just be girlfriends, even though I told you we already are by transitivity," Terezi giggled. "And that could be whatever we want! Silly flirting or cute dates or cuddling or making out or whatever!" 

"Ooh, I'm totes down for all of those," Roxy found herself grinning excitedly. Her mind also latched onto what might have been left in the 'whatever' at the end of Terezi's statement. "Heh, and I guess at some point having that threesome you said was inevitable?" 

"Yes! But only after we have a twosome, of course," Terezi said, wiggling her eyebrows. "I have been curious about the other half of the strange bifurcated genitalia you humans have!"

"Wow, are you telling me you're only trying to see what I've got in my pants?" Roxy said with a joking pout. "That's no way to flirt with your new girlfriend!"

"I won't be able to see it you dumbass! But I do hope to sniff and taste it," Terezi responded with a playful punch to Roxy's shoulder. "And I would like to remind you I am good with my tongue," she continued, licking her lips suggestively.

"Swoon! I'm glad you know the true way to a girl's heart is through awesome oral sex," Roxy said, before breaking down into giggles. She wrapped her arm around Terezi, cuddling up to the girl as they enjoyed a laugh together. After a little while she continued, "So huh, I wonder what John will think of this? And how are we gonna break it to him, ell oh ell." 

"Ooh, Miss Lalonde, I'm sure we can find a way to deliver the news in the most shocking and salacious manner possible," Terezi said, followed by a hearty laugh. "But my awesome seer of mind powers tell me he will generally approve! Except when we out-prank him together. Which will be often." 

"Hah, nice," Roxy replied with a grin. She and John had discussed that their relationship would be open for either of them to find other partners, and she was pretty sure it wouldn't be a problem if her other partner turned out to be his kismesis. "Y'know, I think this could be a pretty cute arrangement! Me and him have our thing, you and him have your thing, and then you and me have our thing. And we can be a happy group of three together." 

"Exactly!" Terezi said, leaning back and giving Roxy two thumbs up. She then shifted her position, and pulled herself up to sit on Roxy's lap with a grin. "So! Now that we are officially girlfriends, what should we do to start?" 

"Hmmm! Well, we've already done a bunch of the silly flirting you mentioned! Sooooo... I guess now it's onto the cuddling and making out?" Roxy said, with a hopeful smile and another exaggerated wink. With her and Terezi now definitively a thing, her mind had quickly raced to imagine all of the things they might do together, and she was hit with a sudden urge for physical affection. 

Terezi answered by not answering, and instead sliding up Roxy's lap until their bodies were pressed together. She embraced Roxy with a tight squeeze that was quickly reciprocated, and then leaned her head in to kiss Roxy's forehead. Terezi proceeded to plant a sequence of quick kisses, interspersed with light giggles, down Roxy's nose. Roxy raised her head to meet Terezi's and their lips soon locked together. 

"Mmmm..." Roxy closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss, letting herself savor the sensations. Terezi seemed to be a more forceful kisser compared to John, pressing her face firmly against Roxy's and smooshing their noses into each other's cheeks. Roxy didn't mind at all - she enjoyed feeling the warmth of Terezi's skin, the light pressure of the rim of Terezi's glasses against her forehead, and the rush of air on her cheek with each breath out and long _sn1111111111ffffff_ back in. Roxy even lifted one hand up to the back of Terezi's head and played with the girl's hair - not really holding her in place with any force, but making it clear she wanted her to stay. Terezi seemed to be a good kisser, not that Roxy had too much to base that off of - but in any case, she was happy to enthusiastically reciprocate.

After not too long, Roxy felt something new against her lips, as Terezi's tongue prodded against them and then slipped between. She couldn't manage to stifle a giggle - of _course_ Terezi would be the type to do that - but fortunately the other girl responded with a light cackle of her own. They continued kissing each other through a short fit of laughs, with Roxy gently poking at Terezi's tongue with her own, before their lips fully locked together again. Roxy slid her own tongue between Terezi's lips, and couldn't help but trace it over the razor-sharp teeth behind them, leading to more giggling but not to less kissing. The two girls continued their embrace and their snogging, interspersed with occasional moans and laughs, and Roxy got lost in how long she'd spent there.

What Roxy did stay keenly aware of was the feeling of Terezi's hands against her back as they kissed. The girl had long since loosened her tight embrace - but kept her body pressed up against Roxy's nonetheless - and one of her hands had moved to play with Roxy's hair. The other hand had started to slowly creep across Roxy's back and under her arm, until it stopped on her side, with Terezi hesitating on moving it farther. It was pretty obvious where she wanted to reach for, and Roxy had no problem with that. With a giggle of amusement, Roxy slid her own hand down Terezi's back and then to her butt. She traced her fingers along the fabric of Terezi's jeans before giving the girl's rear a nice squeeze, earning a delighted cackle. 

Sure enough, Terezi's hand quickly slipped onto Roxy's chest and palmed one of her breasts. Roxy moaned her approval into Terezi's mouth as the two continued on with their makeout session while enjoying fondling each other. Terezi traced her fingertip around Roxy's breast, gently pushing into the fabric of her dress as she made a slow spiral inward until she reached the girl's nipple. After a while Roxy started to poke her fingers over the waistband of Terezi's jeans, and soon enough had her hand inside to feel the girl's butt through her silky panties. 

Finally, after several more blissful minutes of kissing, Terezi pulled her head back with a deeply satisfied grin, though she left her hand firmly against Roxy's chest. "Mmmm, that was delicious. Hahah, how mad do you think John would be if I tell him his matesprit is a better kisser than he is?"

"Hey, I think he's pretty good! Though I guess I could just be that damn amazing at it that it's hard to compare!" Roxy chuckled at the thought. Then she decided to change the topic, rather than let this get too far into Terezi's kismesitude and ruin the moment. "So it was delicious, huh? What does gettin' to mack on me and feel me up taste like, anyway?" 

Terezi let out a delighted laugh. "It tastes like awesome and boobs and love and a cute girl! And kinda like a strawberry milkshake, but you knew that part anyway." 

"Umm, okay, I don't think I really know what any of those things taste like. Besides the milkshake one." 

Terezi reacted with another look of feigned shock. "What??? You just spent like fifteen minutes getting to see exactly what a cute girl tastes like." 

"Oh, you!" Roxy playfully slapped at Terezi's shoulder before breaking out into laughter. "Then yah I guess I know. Tastes pretty good I think, though a bit like flavored chapstick?" 

"Watermelon! Oh man, your Earth chapstick is great, they have so many flavors!" Terezi cackled delightedly. Then she looked at Roxy again and winked. "Anyway I dunno if I can show you what 'awesome' or 'love' taste like, but I can help with 'boobs'." To make her point clear, Terezi reached her free hand to her own chest. 

"Pffft. Nice." Roxy said with a delighted chuckle, and reached her own hand to place atop of Terezi's. "I could totes go for a bit of show-and-tell, if you know what I mean. 

"As a seer of mind, I am qualified to say that yes, I do know exactly what youmean. And I think we should start with you showing me your butt and me telling you how cute it is." Terezi grinned excitedly and shifted herself to stand up. 

"Well, I already know it's p great. But a second opinion can't hurt I guess," Roxy said, waiting for Terezi to get up before shifting her own position. She stayed on the couch but got up on her knees, facing towards the back so that her rear was pointed towards Terezi. Roxy looked over her shoulder with a smile, then reached down to her knees to start to lift her dress up. She quickly pulled it up to just below crotch level, then started to inch it up her thighs to slowly reveal her underwear. 

"Ooh, Miss Lalonde, the prosecution must commend you for your excellence at seductive stripteases!" Terezi's delighted voice came from below, as she leaned forward to get a better sniff. "You also get commendations for your cute panties that highlight your shapely posterior." 

Roxy laughed happily, and when she finished pulling her skirt up to waist level she shook her now-revealed butt back and forth. "Ooh, thank you, miss legislacerator! Or, I should say, the prosecution's commendations are received with appreciation by the... uh... what role do I play in this whole court thingie?" 

"Hm," Terezi said, scrunching her nose but still focusing on Roxy's bottom. "A troubling question, since a relationship between the prosecutor and nearly any participant in the court would be an issue. I believe that such 'conflicts of interests' are highly illegal under your human laws." 

"Yeah, sounds like the sort of thing that would be," Roxy replied, shifting her position again. This time she lay down on the couch, propping herself up on her elbows and bending her knees, to pose in a way that emphasized her rear. "Wellll... the cutie IT supervisor appreciates the commendations, as she lays on the couch that's conveniently in the legislacerator's private office." 

"The legislacerator submits a motion to pap the tech lady's nice ass!" Terezi stepped forward with a giggle, and proceeded to rhythmically pat Roxy's backside. Finally she placed her hand down firmly, palming one of Roxy's buttcheeks and running a finger along the frilly edge of her panties.

"The hella sexy IT lady makes sure the motion gets slipped into the system retroactively, we wanna have this buttpapping be aboveboard," Roxy couldn't help but laugh at the silly situation they were creating. After giving Terezi plenty of time to enjoy fondling her, Roxy rolled over, propping her legs up on the couch and sliding her thighs a bit apart. "And the awesome tech girl gives a salacious wonk as she makes sure the cutie legislacerator gets a good view of the other side of her panties!" 

Terezi laughed too, and leaned down to get a good sniff this time too. Roxy grabbed one of her hands, and Terezi seemed happy to squeeze back in excitement. "Ooh, a cute cat design to go with the cute panties! I like it."

"Haha, yep, I kinda have a theme here," Roxy smiled and peered down at the pink design emblazoned on the front of her underwear.

"Adorable! I'll have to make sure to pet your cute kitty," Terezi said teasingly, and proceeded to gently run a finger along the outline of the image of the cat. Roxy gasped at feeling Terezi's touch against the front of her crotch. And when she looked up at the girl's face, Terezi's eyebrow waggles made it clear she fully knew the innuendo she'd just made.

"Heheh, well, I think you can spend pleeenty of time petting my kitty if you want," Roxy said. "But now I think it's your turn to do some showing! I wanna see your underwear here. I mean, your clothes look nice and all but they aren't really eye candy, yanno?" Terezi was still wearing her usual Libra-symbol shirt and black jeans, which weren't particularly titillating. 

"Well duh, I'm blind, what would I know about eye candy?" Terezi said with another laugh, but nonetheless pulled her shirt halfway up her chest to reveal her belly. "But blind or not I know my cherry-flavored underwear here looks pretty sexy!" A moment later her shirt was pulled off and tossed aside, and shortly after that her pants were around her ankles.

"Oooh! Not much for putting on a show, I guess? Not that I'm complainin'," Roxy said, whistling approvingly as she looked at Terezi's now mostly-bare body. The girl's red lacy lingerie did a wonderful job accentuating her shapely figure, and Terezi struck a sexy pose. "Damn, you're gonna start making me drool here!" 

"Hehehe. See, I told you I'd look delicious!" Terezi giggled giddily at the compliment. "And yes, I am right to the point. Like the point of a deadly cane sword!" The girl stepped out of her pants and towards the couch, leaning down over Roxy with a seductive grin.

"Hah, if you say so, girl. Anyway, how's this for getting right to the point?" With a grin, Roxy reached both hands up towards Terezi's chest and made grabbing motions. Terezi responded with a cackle, and proceeded to grab both of Roxy's wrists and pull her hands closer. Roxy gave a squeal of delight as she grabbed both of Terezi's breasts and squeezed playfully. "Aww yeah, I love me some boobies." 

"I agree! Rumble spheres are pretty great," Terezi giggled, putting her hands over Roxy's and guiding the girl's fingers around for a few moments. "Speaking of that!" She suddenly hopped forwards, landing on the couch between Roxy's legs. Terezi proceeded to lie down and lay her back against Roxy's belly, leaving her head perfectly positioned to rest on the girl's chest. She nestled herself in with a happy laugh. "Ooh, these are so comfortable, I don't think I'll ever want to get up!" 

"Mmm, they make a really nice pillow, don't they?" Roxy said with a smile, holding her new girlfriend close against her. She leaned in to plant a few kisses on the top of Terezi's head, and wrapped her arms around the girl's body - one of her hands stayed on the silky fabric of Terezi's bra, and the other traced up an down the girl's now-bare belly. "But arentcha gonna want to get up so we can do more sexy stuff?"

"Well, sure, eventually. But I like it here now!" Terezi said with a satisfied-sounding sigh. "Unless you're really that desperate to see me naked, or get off, or something!"

"Hmm, well, I guess I can wait a bit for that. As long as we get to do it later, heheh." Roxy was certainly aroused by now, but not enough that she was feeling a need to do something about it right away. Some cuddling with Terezi and some more fondling seemed like fun. "So what d'ya wanna do? Just kinda snuggle and play with each others boobs and stuff? Could be fun."

Terezi murmured and nuzzled her face against Roxy's chest again. "Something like that. Ooh, wanna race in Troll Mario Kart for a bit while we're like this?" With a delighted cackle Terezi uncaptchalogued her 3DS again and held it against her face. 

"Hah, sounds fun! I think I could always be up for some underwear video-game cuddles," Roxy said, amused by the concept and looking forward to the continued intimacy. She pulled a nearby pillow behind her head to prop herself up, and then grabbed her own 3DS. Roxy giggled happily upon finding that if she held the console with her hands resting on Terezi's chest she had a perfect view of the screens, and having gotten comfortable she fired up the game.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hehehe! I win that circuit!" Terezi almost shouted in excitement, pumping her fist into the air and sinking back into Roxy's chest. "Troll Mario with the first place trophy to go along with his delicious red outfit!" 

"Well, congrats sweetie," Roxy said with a giggle, planting a kiss on Terezi's head as her Troll Daisy held the second-place trophy. "Just remember I won the first two, and they weren't nearly as close as this one was." 

"Hehe yes, I'm well aware. It's almost as if you were... distracted a bit more by something this time," Terezi said with a grin, tilting her head back so Roxy could see her waggle her eyebrows again. 

"Well geez, distracted? It's not like I have a cute mostly-naked troll laying with her head pressed on my boobs and her butt on my crotch," Roxy chuckled, leaning down to kiss Terezi's nose. She had to admit that she had been feeling a bit more distracted near the end of their gaming session - her arousal had only been growing since what they'd done earlier, and her brain had gone into overdrive imagining the lewd things she could do with her new girlfriend. "So yah you might say that I'm more than a lil horny now." 

Terezi cackled and rolled off of Roxy, getting on her hands and knees and crawling above the girl. "Yes, I figured you'd get like that, with what we did earlier and you saying you needed a good lay. And my seer of mind powers told me it was a prime opportunity to get to beat you at Troll Mario Kart for once." Terezi winked and placed a kiss on Roxy's cheek. "And now that the legislacerator has secured victory, she files a motion to offer her adorable IT supervisor some help with her horniness." 

"Mmph. The cute hacker girl makes sure to send that motion right to the approved pile. And she gets right back to her sexy lawyer babe with the paperwork to start an investigation into some mysterious wetness between her legs," Roxy said with a giggle, leaning up to kiss Terezi on the cheek. "She trusts that the matter will be investigated promptly, thoroughly, and vigorously." 

Terezi giggled delightedly, and leaned in to offer Roxy a quick kiss on the lips before sitting up. She placed her fingertips on the front of her girlfriend's panties, and Roxy happily slid her thighs apart to let Terezi trace down lower. Roxy moaned and shuddered as Terezi's touch drifted over the fabric touching her vulva, her body making it clear how much she needed this. Terezi giggled again, then feigned a gasp. "Oh my! The initial survey uncovers shocking levels of dampness. The legislacerator knows she needs to proceed immediately to a closer investigation with her tongue." 

"Mmm, the hacker babe agrees with that assessment. She goes and lowers the firewall to make sure her lawyer girlfriend has all of the access she needs," Roxy said, groaning in anticipation before having another fit of giggles. She quickly reached for the waistband of her panties and slid it down her thighs. Soon the wet fabric of the garment pulled away from her crotch, and Roxy pulled her underwear all of the way off and tossed it aside. She moved her thighs apart, looking down at her bared crotch and then up at her grinning girlfriend with a smile. 

Terezi sniffed deeply and then crawled backwards on the couch and got down on her hands and knees again. She promptly leaned her head down, and Roxy gasped in excitement as she felt Terezi plant a sequence of kisses across the front of her crotch, along her inner thighs, and finally on the sensitive skin to either side of her labia. Soon enough the tip of Terezi's tongue was tracing around, examining the folds and features of Roxy's vulva. Roxy moaned needily, squirming around a bit as Terezi licked the area right around her clit especially slowly and carefully. Finally, Roxy felt the pressure of Terezi's tongue replaced by two fingers stroking up and down her labia, and she looked up to see Terezi had lifted her head to face her again. "Delicious!" 

"Hah, I'm glad you think so. Anyway yah that's what human girls tend to have goin' on down there." Roxy said. Her body ached for Terezi to continue, but she tried her best to let the girl have a bit of time to take in her anatomy first. 

"Nice. Seems more or less what a troll nook is like. Except instead of a bulge you have a little pleasure nub at the top, I guess?" Terezi said, sniffing carefully at Roxy's vulva as she talked.

"Mhm! It's called a clit, or clitoris I guess, but it basically is a pleasure nub! It can be kinda sensitive though, so ya gotta be careful with it, especially if I'm not already all horny. Buuuut since I am pretty worked up now it's ready to go, and it's the best place to lick if you want me to cum," Roxy said, hoping that was enough of a crash course for Terezi to figure out how her vulva worked. 

"Noted! The pleasure nub will get special attention, in that case." Terezi grinned, and leaned down to plant a light kiss right atop Roxy's clit. She giggled when the girl shuddered and moaned in response, and then she pulled her glasses off and lay them on Roxy's belly. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I will initiate my thorough legislaceratorial investigation." 

And with that, Terezi dove in, mashing her face against Roxy's crotch and starting to lick furiously at the girl. Roxy was vocal with her groans and moans of pleasure, and Terezi seemed to respond by repeating the things that earned her the lustiest vocalizations. Roxy was glad she was already laying back on the couch, since she could just close her eyes and relax her body and take in the stimulation. Her thighs pressed against Terezi's cheeks and one hand drifted to the back of the girl's head, as an almost subconscious expression of how much she needed Terezi to between her legs. Roxy's other hand picked up Terezi's glasses and put them on her own face, for lack of anywhere better, and then drifted to her own chest. 

Terezi soon settled into a nice rhythm, tracing her tongue along Roxy's labia, poking it inside of her, and circling her clit in in a mostly-repeating pattern - but with enough slight changes thrown in to keep things fresh. And Terezi's lips followed her tongue, sometimes placing kisses around it and sometimes dragging against her labia. Roxy didn't take long to start bucking her hips against Terezi's face to go with the licking, and by this point her loud moans and groans had given way to a quieter whimpering. All Roxy could do was lie there and bask in pleasure - god, she'd needed this, and _god_ Terezi hadn't been kidding about being good with her tongue.

Roxy had no idea how long Terezi spent eating her out, but it felt like the next thing she knew her body was building up to an orgasm. Terezi seemed able to tell one way or another, since sure enough, the troll's tongue was circling her 'pleasure nub' more and more often. The licking quickly put her on the edge of orgasmic bliss, and Roxy found herself gasping and moaning loudly as her body ached for release.

"Aaaah! Oh god, Terezi!" Roxy shouted out when the tongue against her vulva finally pushed her over the edge. Her whole body squirmed with each spasm of pleasure, and her groans had given way to more of a whine as she was overtaken by the blissful feeling of release. And all the while, Terezi kept up her licking, hitting just the right spots to drag out Roxy's orgasm. 

When the throes of pleasure finally waned, Terezi's licking calmed, until Roxy was sprawled back on the couch panting and Terezi was gently licking around at the remaining drops of wetness. Finally Terezi pulled her head up and crawled atop her girlfriend. Roxy flashed a delirious smile of pleasure up at the girl. "Wowwwww... that was... mmmph!" Her words were cut off by Terezi's lips pressing against hers. 

Roxy giggled at the taste of herself on Terezi's lips, and eagerly reciprocated the kiss. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, letting one hand rest on Terezi's butt. Another passionate makeout session was the perfect way to enjoy the afterglow of sex. When Terezi pulled back a few minutes later, Roxy's body still tingled with ecstasy from her orgasm, but by then she was feeling far more coherent. "Mmmm... Ohhh man, Terezi, you sure know how to treat a girl right." 

Terezi laughed happily. "My pleasure. I think we can say the investigation was a stunning success."

Roxy couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Mmm, yes. So what are the findings of Miss Pyrope, Attorney at Law? Can I get them written in triplicate on company letterhead?" 

"I'll have to get right on that for you. I trust you want it written in the most official of red glitter pens and signed with a lipstick mark?" Terezi chuckled, and leaned down to kiss Roxy on the cheek again. "Anyway, the investigation concluded several important facts! One is that Miss Roxy Lalonde has a delicious nook and it is recommended she stops by the office for regular lickings. I can also confirm that human nooks do not gush out genetic material upon orgasm, though they do seem to seep additional lubricating fluids. And finally, I can attest that you smell deliciously adorable wearing my glasses!" Terezi finished her list by giving Roxy another cheek kiss. 

"Aww, so sweet! And heheh, yeah, that sounds right. Though if you touch me just right you might be able to make me squirt," Roxy replied, nuzzling her girlfriend. 

"Oh? This will merit further investigation sometime," Terezi said with an excited grin. "But! For now the esteemed high-ranking lawyer has an issue to bring to the attention of her sexy system administrator! It seems that she's developed a mysterious dampness on her underwear that needs to be investigated as well." 

"Oooh! Well, in her experience, the cutie sysadmin says step one for resolving this issue is removing the underwear in question! And she shows her cutie lawyer friend that she's taken this advice herself while sexily wonking," Roxy said with a giggle and another wink. 

"The legislacerator returns the wonk, and makes a lewd gesture with her tongue as she eyes her colleague's cute naked crotch! And she heartily agrees with the advice offered. But she thinks that as the sysadmin should be the one to do the deed of 'lowering the firewall' for her!" Terezi returned the wink, and took Roxy's hands and put them on her own hips. 

"Alright! Everyone ready, the firewall is coming down in three... two..." Roxy chuckled and looped her fingers into Terezi's waistband, beginning to pull it down. "... One... And now!" She yanked at the garment, quickly tugging it down to Terezi's knees. "Alright, let's open 'er up and see what's going on here." 

With an excited giggle, Terezi kicked the panties off of the couch, and flopped back to lay down with her legs apart. Roxy sat up and looked down at what was there. A teal tentacle-like appendage jutted out from the gray skin of the girl's crotch, and below it was a teal region of skin that did indeed resemble a vulva.

"Aww, cute!" Roxy cooed, reaching in to touch the tentacle. It didn't appear particularly rigid, and sure enough Terezi began to wave it around slightly before letting the tapered end flop into Roxy's palm. It felt warm against her skin, and was coated in a thin sheen of slick fluid. "So that's what a bulge is that you guys talk about, huh? So how gentle do I gotta be with it?" 

"Not particularly gentle! It feels good if you rub and squeeze and poke it. Basically any way you wanna touch it is good, it takes a lot to make it hurt." Terezi giggled, and then made her bulge wiggle around, first having the tip stand up out of Roxy's hand and then wrapping the appendage around two of her fingers. "And it's prehensile too! Dontcha wish you had one?"

"Hah, well it could be cool, but I'll stick with my pleasure nub, thanks," Roxy replied with a chuckle, leaning in and kissing Terezi on the cheek. Her hand played around with the girl's bulge some more, wrapping it around her and trying out rubbing, tugging, and squeezing in various ways. Terezi's reactions to all of them seemed positive. "Mmkay so the bulge seems easy enough! And then down below you have your nook, which is kinda like mine? Except it sprays out lotsa stuff when you cum?" 

"Pretty much, yeah! Your human nook seemed to like all of the things I did that are good for troll nooks, so it's probably the same in reverse," Terezi said, lifting her legs up and reaching down to spread apart her deep-teal labia. "And yep, that reminds me," she continued, and suddenly proceeded to uncaptchalogue a thick towel. Terezi lifted up her hips and slid it under her butt. "All good now!" 

"Mhmm, nice. Mind if I explore around down here a lil? Or do ya wanna get off right away?" Roxy asked, getting on her hands and knees and leaning towards Terezi's crotch. She placed a light kiss on the tip of Terezi's bulge while she waited for the answer, and soon found the appendage squirming against her lips. Roxy giggled and took the first couple inches of the bulge into her mouth - the tip was only about as wide as a finger - and gently licked at it with her tongue.

"Hah, take your time, not all of us are as desperately horny as you were!" Terezi said with a giggle. Nonetheless she inhaled sharply and moaned as Roxy sucked at and pressed down on the tip of her bulge. "Mmmph, though if you keep doing that you might get me there in a hurry."

Roxy giggled, and flicked her tongue against the tentacle a few last times before sliding it out of her mouth. "Well, not all of us had a chance to get laid last night!" She smiled up at Terezi, then went back to the girl's writhing bulge. Roxy planted kisses and licks down the length of the organ, which Terezi flopped around excitedly against her face, until she reached the base. Her tongue slid off of the bulge and onto Terezi's nook, sliding around the slick fluids coating the teal skin. It wasn't exactly like a human vulva, but it was close enough. Roxy traced her tongue around all of the contours, and ended up at Terezi's slit. She found her tongue slid in easily, and she flexed it inside of the girl for a moment, earning a needy moan from above. Finally, satisfied with her explorations, Roxy pulled back and sat up again with a grin.

"The legislacerator thinks her sysadmin is innately talented at working between her legs! She encourages the sexy friend to continue," Terezi said with a cackle. "So what are you thinking? Your mouth, or your hands, or something else." 

"Prolly my hands. Seems like it will take both of them, and then I can use my mouth for smooching my cutie lawyer friend." Roxy grinned, and pondered how to position herself for a moment. She decided on getting up and sitting down on the couch right behind Terezi - her girlfriend giggled and leaned back over Roxy's lap, pressing her butt up against Roxy's thigh. Roxy reached one arm around Terezi's body, embracing the girl and also letting her hand grab at her bulge, and her other hand slid between Terezi's leg to her nook. "This good?" 

"This is excellent," Terezi said with a smile, wrapping her arms around Roxy's body and leaning in with her lips puckered. Roxy closed her eyes and started to kiss the girl again, and soon enough they were embroiled in more passionate snogging. Roxy quickly got to work with her hands as well. One hand grabbed Terezi's bulge and started to squeeze and tug and slide up and down from the base - and Terezi responded by wrapping the top of her bulge around Roxy's fingers too, leaving the tip in position to be rubbed between her index finger and thumb. The fingers of her other hand rubbed up and down along the exterior of Terezi's nook, sliding along her labia, and occasionally poking into her entrance. 

"Nnngh, yessss," Terezi moaned happily as Roxy got into a rhythm with what she was doing. Soon enough, the girl leaned towards Roxy's face with a wide grin, then stuck out her tongue and stretched it forward. Roxy laughed and leaned in, letting Terezi's tongue slide into her mouth and then their lips press together. Plenty of lusty makeouts ensued, punctuated with moans and gasps from Terezi as Roxy continued to work her bulge and nook. 

Roxy kept up with what she was doing with her hands, doing her best to let her touching match what Terezi seemed to want. The girl seemed to do a fine job communicating her desires through her groans, her kissing, the bucking of her hips, and of course the movements of her prehensile bulge. Roxy could feel the girl's nook getting wetter and slicker as she went on, and soon enough she was thrusting two fingers in and out of Terezi in addition to rubbing along her labia. And by now Terezi had wrapped her bulge all around Roxy's fingers, leaving her hand coated in a slight film of teal fluid - the organ seemed to keep itself just lubricated enough to comfortably fuck whatever it was rubbing against. Roxy had started out rubbing and squeezing fairly gently at the bulge, and had gradually gotten rougher and more aggressive with it as time went on as it became clear Terezi enjoyed it. By now she was grasping tightly and tugging at the lower part of Terezi's bulge tightly, and squeezing as much as she could against the upper portion given how Terezi had coiled it around her fingers - but really Terezi was doing most of the work, thrusting against Roxy's hand and writhing her bulge around and squeezing tightly. 

Given her focus on what she was doing with her hands, the time seemed to fly by for Roxy, and she was surprised at how quickly Terezi's gasps and hip-bucking indicated that she was nearing an orgasm. And sure enough, as her fingers slid inside of Terezi another time, they were met by a spurt of a new sort of fluid. Roxy murmured and broke the kiss to look down, and see that a thicker, opaque teal fluid was seeping out of Terezi's nook and along her fingers. It didn't seem too sticky - at least, it flowed easily over skin that was already coated with Terezi's natural lubrication - and it dripped down onto the towel below. Terezi whined needily and buried her face in Roxy's shoulder, and Roxy started to work more urgently with her hands. Sure enough, a few moments later Terezi let out a loud groan, and Roxy felt a massive rush of fluid against her fingers and out of Terezi's nook. The girl rocked her hips against Roxy purposefully as the teal fluid continued to gush out of her nook, dripping past Roxy's hand and collecting against Terezi's butt on the towel. Fortunately it seemed viscous enough to not soak into or flow off of the towel too readily, so there wasn't much danger to the couch. 

Roxy giggled and continued her fingering until Terezi's hips stopped rocking, and kept squeezing the girl's bulge a bit longer until the organ relaxed its grip on her hand and straightened out. Terezi settled down against Roxy's chest with a loud contented sigh as the girl pulled her hands away. "Whoa, you weren't kidding about all of the genetic material and stuff." Roxy inspected her hands - both were dripping with the thin, teal-tinted lubrication from Terezi's bulge and nook, and one also was mostly coated in the thicker goo that the girl had just gushed out. 

"Heheheh," Terezi lightly cackled, sounding deeply satisfied. She turned her face towards Roxy, revealing a euphoric grin and a deep teal blush on her cheeks. "It's a bit of a lot, I guess. I mean, if I hadn't fucked John a bunch last night there would be more. We used buckets for this stuff for a reason!" 

"Hah, if you say so! I gotta see you cumming so much you fill a bucket sometime, I bet that looks pretty cute," Roxy chuckled. She then lifted her hands a bit closer to her face. Terezi's fluids didn't smell offensive, fortunately - actually they barely seemed to have any smell at all. Her curiosity got the better of her, and Roxy stuck her tongue out and took a tentative lick at the thicker teal material on her one hand. It seemed smooth, and only had a slightly-sweet, slightly-tangy taste. "Mmm. Not bad, I guess." 

"Hehe, do you like my delicious blue raspberry gene fluid?" Terezi giggled. "Tastes a lot better than that weird stuff human bulges shoot out." She proceeded to stretch out and uncaptchalogue a few towels, handing one to Roxy and then deciding to stay in place a moment longer before getting herself cleaned up.

"Hah, yeeeeeppp. Well, it isn't blue raspberry for me, but it's not really much of anything. Which is p good as things like this go." Roxy said. She reached for the towel, but dangled her hand over Terezi's face for a moment, giggling as the girl stuck out her tongue to lick up a taste of her own fluids. Then Roxy proceeded to grab the towel and wipe her hands off. "So I guess if I'm gonna go down on you, I have to worry about getting a flood all over me, but at least not about it tasting too gross." 

Terezi cackled delightedly. "I bet you'll look cute with that all over your face!" Her grin then turned a bit more mischievous. "And I can tell you for a fact that your boyfriend looks absolutely adorable with it all over his. Did you know the first time he licked my nook he got it up his nose?" 

"Pfft!" Roxy couldn't help but laugh at that. "Doesn't sound fun, I'll try to avoid that." She then shifted to the side a bit, letting Terezi slide away from her lap and start to clean herself up. Looking down at the mess left on the towel, Roxy couldn't help but raise her eyebrows a bit. "Sooo... If you cum out that much, I guess you're prolly done for the day? Man, I was hoping for a bit of a round two." 

"Miss Lalonde, you underestimate my cute little nook. It's up for round two, and round three, and probably even round four-hundred-thirteen. There will be just somewhat less of all of this if we get right back at it," Terezi chuckled and motioned to the towel. She then turned to Roxy with a grin. "So are you filing a formal request to your favorite legislacerator to fuck her silly again, right here right now?" 

"Hah, if you say so!" Roxy grinned. "And hell yeah! Or actually, hmm, on second thought maybe I'll amend that formal request for like, a couple of minutes. I wanna go to the bathroom 'n' get all cleaned up and stuff. And maaaybe ditch this dress I'm still wearing too." 

Terezi laughed excitedly. "An excellent suggestion! The court adjourns to allow Miss Lalonde a brief recess. The next meeting will be in five minutes sharp, on the comfortable human bed in the other room. And there will be a strict no-clothes-allowed dress code."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello again, Miss Lalonde. The esteemed prosecutor welcomes you to her private court chamber," Terezi said with a giggle as Roxy stepped into the room. She was laying on the bed atop a fresh towel, cleaned up and completely naked. Her legs were spread apart, and she proceeded to wiggle her bulge so as to wave hello.

"Heheh. The cutie computer babe hopes her rockin' tits meet the minimum legal standards here," Roxy replied with a chuckle, pausing for a moment to push her bare chest out and exaggerate her breasts. 

"She is assured they do! Though the lawyer informs her that to conform to all local codes she will need to give them a closer inspection. She relays this information with a quote-unquote salacious wonk." Terezi laughed and then gave Roxy an exaggerated wink. "She also suggests you assist Magistrate Onionspikes in bringing the court to order!" 

"Oh?" Roxy looked over to where Terezi was motioning and saw a purple-and-white scalemate with a gavel rested across its legs atop a dresser. She chucked, and walked over to the plush, and gently bopped the gavel on the furniture. "Like this? And wow, does this mean that we're gonna get ogled by a dragon while we screw? The sexy hacker girl gasps in surprise!" 

"Hehe, no, now that the court has been entered the Magistrate may be safely turned away to offer the lawyer and her consultant their privacy," Terezi said, continuing to grin.

"Hah, alright." Roxy picked up the scalemate to turn it around, but found herself surprised by how soft the fabric was. She giggled and examined the dragon a bit more closely, before pulling it in for a hug. "Aww, I love how you have these guys around all the time, they're just so cuddly."

"Gasp! Miss Lalonde, are you propositioning the good Magistrate with your naked embraces of her? Shocking!" Terezi stuck out her tongue. 

"L O L nah! Just givin' her a hug for a job well done!" Roxy proceeded to put the dragon back down, facing the wall this time, and turned back to Terezi. 

"Good, good. The legislacerator might be convinced to invite Miss Onionspikes to join in for a threesome sometime, but for now she insists on having a private session with her technology expert," Terezi giggled and sniffed deeply as Roxy climbed onto the bed next to her. "Mmmm! Let it be known that as delicious as you were with your cute strawberry-milkshake dress earlier, you smell even better without it."

"Aww! Such the flatterer, swooooon," Roxy laughed as she climbed over Terezi. She then paused and leaned down, nuzzling her face against the girl's chest. "For the court's records, you also look really sexy without any clothes on and have cute boobs. That comment is followed by approximately infinite wonks."

"The legislacerator makes sure to respond with infinity plus one wonks. Or maybe infinity plus 413!" Terezi laughed delightedly and hugged Roxy close as the girl pressed against her chest. And when Roxy pulled away Terezi loosened her grip, because sure enough the girl climbed farther along the bed with a grin and centered her own breasts in front of Terezi's face. "Ooh! The prosecution will proceed to examine the evidence with her tongue." 

"Hah, go for it babe," Roxy giggled, laying down and wrapping her arm around Terezi's head to cradle it against her bosom. A muffled giggle came from below as Roxy felt some kisses planted against her skin, followed by Terezi's tongue pressing down. The tip traced around one of her breasts in large circles, slowly spiralling in towards the center. Roxy inhaled sharply as Terezi licked around her nipple. Picking up that this seemed to feel good, Terezi continued to flick her tongue against the nipple, and also around that time let one of her hands wander between her girlfriend's legs. Roxy moaned loudly as Terezi started to gently trace her fingers along her labia - she was still pretty horny, and her body seemed eager to get back to business. "Ooooh, yesssss." 

"The legislacerator is glad that her motion to stimulate your cute human nook is so successful! She encourages her colleague to file a reciprocal motion as well. And also, she requests permission to examine the second rumble sphere," Terezi said with a giggle, her tongue still planted on Roxy's nipple. 

"Ooh! The computer whiz files that motion posthaste on behalf of the horny lawyer babe," Roxy said with a giggle, reaching one of her own hands down and tracing her fingers along Terezi's bulge and down to her nook. Terezi gave an approving low moan, and shifted to give a bit better access. Roxy continued gently sliding her fingers around, and shifted her body a bit more. "She also thinks her other titty needs some love too." 

Terezi cackled and proceeded to lick around Roxy's other nipple as well. "Of course! The legislacerator is always happy to offer her licking skills to all rumble spheres in the vicinity." She continued to trace her tongue around, eventually landing between Roxy's breasts, and then Terezi proceeded to blow a raspberry.

"Pfft! Are you motorboatin' my boobs here? Who in this law office signed off on that?" Roxy giggled, and lowered her head down towards Terezi's. She grinned at the girl and then planted a quick kiss on her lips, before coming back up for a moment. "And where do I apply to get to do it to you?" 

Terezi smiled back. "I plead your human fifth amendment for where the permission came from! And I will be happy to help you with the paperwork for your request." She stuck out her tongue, and Roxy leaned down to playfully bite at it. This led into another round of snogging, with Roxy still atop Terezi and each of their hands exploring around each others' crotches. It wasn't long before both girls were pretty wet again, and found each other starting to moan needily as they kissed.

Roxy was the one who broke the kiss, pulling up off of Terezi. "Unfff... Man, that was nice, but dontcha think it's time to get on with this? And by that I mean time for me to get onto you, hehe," she said with a wink and one more kiss to Terezi's cheek.

"Yes! It is high time to move on to the human fucking," Terezi replied with a grin. 

"Human fucking? As opposed to troll fucking? Is there a big difference there I should know about?" Roxy asked playfully. 

"Sort of! Human fucking involves one bulge put inside of one nook, not two bulges inside of two nooks at the same time!" Terezi stuck out her tongue in response, then licked at Roxy's cheek. "I haven't been on this end of doing human fucking though!"

"Hah, I guess not. Well, I can be your first then! Insert many wonks here," Roxy smiled and nuzzled against Terezi's face. "Man I really wanna feel your bulge inside of me. Though, hm, I guess that leaves your nook not really gettin' any attention?"

Terezi frowned. "Nope. That's the problem with human sex. It's kind of nice, but..." 

"Hmmm!" Roxy pondered for a moment. "Well, how about I help out with this?" With a smile, she proceeded to uncaptchalogue something - a small vibrator. "I promise that human vibrators work preeeetty well on nooks. At least, human ones." 

"Ooh!" Terezi's pout quickly turned to a grin. "Brilliant idea, Miss Lalonde! This is why I hired you to be the technology expert for my law firm."

"And why you proceeded to seduce me and get me sitting naked in your private office? Which I'm sure goes against all of the human workplace ethics laws," Roxy winked and leaned in to kiss Terezi on the nose again. She then climbed off of the girl and got on her knees next to her on the bed. "So let's get goin' with this I guess?" 

Terezi grinned, and shifted to a comfortable position laying on her back, with her knees up in the air and wide apart to expose her nook. "Yes ma'am! Show me what your human vibrator can do, and then let's get with the human fucking."

"Heheh, sure." Roxy turned on the vibrator and started to rub it against Terezi's labia. The troll gave a lengthy low moan, and started rocking her hips along with the motions of the toy. After tracing it around the exterior of the girl's nook for a little longer, Roxy giggled and started to slide it inside of her. Terezi shuddered and gasped in delight, and soon enough the vibrator was all of the way in. "Feel good?" 

"It feels so good I'm worried it might be illegal!" Terezi said, pausing her moaning for long enough to laugh. She then looked up at Roxy needily, and waved her bulge around in the air. "But now my bulge feels tragically unattended to!"

"Gasp! How horrible! Let's fix that right away," Roxy said. She shifted her body, straddling Terezi's torso with her knees, and facing towards the girl's legs. Roxy moved above Terezi's crotch, and lowered her vulva towards where Terezi was waving her bulge. The tip of the organ hit her crotch, and with a giggle Terezi traced it along Roxy's vulva before poking inside. Roxy lowered herself all of the way down onto the bulge, until her labia pressed against the skin of Terezi's crotch. "Mmmmm. Feels good." 

Terezi groaned again. "Yes, yes it does. Human fucking does have its advantages, like getting to have my entire bulge inside your nook," she said, reaching her hands up to Roxy's sides and bringing them up to her chest. "Aww, but why are you facing away from me? I wanted to sniff your cute boobs." 

Roxy shrugged. "I D K, I felt like it! And I kinda wanted to try grinding my clit against your nook as we fucked, I guess," she said, proceeding to start to rock against Terezi to demonstrate. She also took Terezi's hands and placed them firmly on her breasts. "Ooh, man, this is going to be good." 

"Another brilliant idea from Miss Lalonde! I hope my nook can provide all of the stimulation your tasty little pleasure nub needs," Terezi said, starting to laugh again. "Hmm... Is there anything I should be doing with my bulge?" She wiggled it inside of Roxy as she asked, eliciting a sharp gasp from the girl.

"Mmmph! Well, something like that's pretty good," Roxy replied with a groan. "And... well, towards my front and a ways in there's a place called a G-spot? And it feels really, really good if you rub there." 

"A 'gee spot'? Does it make you say 'gee' when I touch it?" Terezi giggled at the idea, and proceeded to coil the tip of her bulge around and begin rubbing it against the front wall of Roxy's vagina. "Higher? Lower?" 

"Gee, I dunno why it's called that! And a bit lower... Oooh! Right there!" Roxy guided Terezi, and soon enough the tip of the bulge was writhing right against the sensitive spot as the rest of the organ wiggled around inside of her. Roxy was already grinding the rest of her vulva down on Terezi's crotch, and as her clit pressed against the teal skin below she could feel some of the vibrations coming from inside. "Ohhh, man, this is gonna be like the best orgasm ever..." 

"Heheh, I dunno, it sounded like it would be hard to beat what I did with my tongue earlier," Terezi said teasingly, then quieted down to concentrate. She started to rock her hips below Roxy, groaning as she wiggled her bulge every which way inside of the girl. Roxy grunted, and closed her eyes to focus on all of the sensations as she continued to grind against Terezi. With the tip of Terezi's bulge now rubbing against her G-spot, and her clit continuing to press against Terezi's vibrating nook, it almost felt like too much stimulation. Almost.

"Oh, fuck yes," Roxy mumbled under her breath as she started to pick up speed with her humping motions, spurred on by how quickly her body was getting worked up. Apparently Terezi was feeling the same way, since the girl didn't say anything but her own motions seemed to be getting more and more purposeful. The quiet left Roxy able to focus on the background noise from what they were doing - the creaking of the bed, the sounds of their crotches rubbing together through a layer of wetness, and the occasional moans from each of them in between their increasingly heavy panting.

Roxy drifted off into a blissful state of stimulation once again, and the next thing she knew her body was shuddering as it got close to orgasm. "Oh, Terezi, god yes!" she managed to pant out, trying to push herself over the edge. But before she could get herself to come, Terezi let out a long moan and Roxy could feel the girl's thick teal fluids gushing out and mostly going on the towel below. Roxy couldn't help but reach a finger down, both to make sure Terezi's vibrator stayed in and also to feel her fluids rushing past. It was all too much for Roxy, and with a scream Roxy began to orgasm too.

The next few minutes seemed like a blur - Roxy was pretty sure she kept screaming out Terezi's name as waves of pleasure washed over her body, and her own gushes of fluids washed over Terezi's bulge. When her orgasm finally ended, Roxy plopped down next to her girlfriend to cuddle and share another lengthy kiss. She was content to lay there and bask in the afterglow of her orgasm for a while longer, staying zoned out even as Terezi shifted a bit and retrieved some more towels to clean themselves up. Eventually she ended up being prodded to roll onto the other half of the bed, which was cool and dry, and Terezi cuddled around her again. "Mmmm... Oh, man, Terezi, that sure was something..." 

"Hehehe, yep!" Terezi's giggles sounded supremely satisfied now. "Aren't you glad that mathematical laws made you my girlfriend?" 

Roxy snorted. "Is that the girlfriend transitivity thing again? So... does that mean that if you find a cutie matesprit I get to fuck her too?" She giggled at the idea, nuzzling into Terezi's neck. 

"Quite possibly!" Terezi laughed. "Oh! We never decided how to demonstrate our new girlfriend-ness to John! What would shock him the most?" 

"Dunno. But I wouldn't mind if it involved you lickin' my human nook again," Roxy sighed contentedly, her mind drifting back to her first orgasm. 

"Excellent! We'll have to invite him over later." Terezi chuckled again, and then returned to nuzzling Roxy's head. She had rolled onto her side, wrapping her arms and legs around Roxy, who was lying next to her. "But in a little while. For now..." 

"For now what?" Roxy asked. "Just snugglin'?" She slid herself a bit lower down, so her head nestled against Terezi's breasts.

"That sounds like a delicious idea," Terezi said with a sigh, rubbing her cheek on the top of Roxy's head. "And maybe some more video games in a bit?" 

"Mmm, whatever you want, as long as I get to stay nuzzled up to your boobs here." 

Terezi's only response was a delighted laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this fits with what you have in mind (and also that you don't mind lots of lighthearted lawyer roleplay banter, since I can't see Roxy and Terezi _not_ being silly like that). And wow, it got long, I guess I got a bit carried away since I love these two so much :P


End file.
